


Can I Kiss You?

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister





	Can I Kiss You?

Will couldn't look at Nico without wanting to kiss him. He couldn't help but to watch Nico's lips move as the son of Hades talked, wondering what those lips would feel like moving against his own. Whenever Nico really concentrated, his eyebrows furrow and lines appear in-between his brows. Will wants to kiss those lines away. And, gods, whenever the Ghost King smiled, his smile warms Will even on his worst days, Will wanted to kiss that smile, kiss the little dimple that formed on the left side of his face because his smile is just a little crooked. Will wants to kiss Nico's knuckles, his palms, his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead, the top of his head. Frankly, he just wants to smother his boyfriend with kisses.

  
But Will respects Nico's boundaries, and he isn't sure if Nico is ready for that step. So he refrains from smothering the son of Hades in kisses. Except that's especially difficult to do when Nico gets injured, like last night during capture the flag. Will's not exactly sure what happened, and Nico won't tell him, so the healer assumes that Nico broke his arm doing something embarrassing that had nothing to do with fighting. Falling off of, well, Zeus' Fist, maybe.

  
"My arm is healed, Will, you can let me out of the infirmary now," Nico grumbles when Will comes to check on him. Will grins at him and shakes his head.

  
"No can do, Death Boy," Will teases. "I have to make sure that your bones aren't too fragile still. Plus, you should learn not to make stupid mistakes." Nico sighs and rolls his eyes. Will pulls up a chair and sits next to Nico's bed. "And," Will adds. "You like spending time with me." Warmth spreads through Will's body as he notices the light blush spreading across Nico's cheeks.

  
"I'd rather spend time with you outside of the infirmary," Nico murmurs, looking down at the white linen sheets. His pale fingers fiddle with the hem of his black t-shirt. Will can't help his eyes from wandering. They follow any sort of movement Nico makes. He wants to kiss Nico's lips, Nico's fingers. Will shakes himself out of his thoughts. "What are you looking at Will?"

  
"Wh-what?" Will stutters, not exactly sure what Nico is talking about.

  
"You keep looking at my lips."

  
_Oh._

  
Will opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Nico smiles in amusement. Will knows that his eyes flicker back down to Nico's lips, but he doesn't particularly care.  
"I, uh," Will licks his lips and leans forward. Nico's eyes widen just a fraction. Will takes a shaky breath. "Can I kiss you?" he breathes out, barely audible. Will hears a sharp intake of air from Nico. Will's eyes flit from Nico's eyes, down to his lips.

  
"Yeah," Nico whispers, so soft that Will almost misses it.

  
Will leans over Nico, his hand pressing down on the pillow next to Nico's head. His heart pounds so loudly against his chest, he can't hear anything else. He feels Nico's breath on his face; it's so warm.

  
_Oh, gods. He's about to kiss Nico di Angelo._

  
Nico growls impatiently before leaning up and pressing his lips to Will's. Will quickly responds, eyes closing as he melts into his first kiss.

  
_Guess he was taking too long._

  
"Oh, whoops," the voice of Lester Papadopoulos sounds through the silence. "Sorry. I need to talk to you Will." Will reluctantly breaks the kiss. He glares at his father.

  
"Maybe you should knock."


End file.
